Cold Case HookUp
by Raider16
Summary: Totally AU. Vampires, Slayers, and demons don’t exist. Faith’s a SVU detective who would have thought, huh? who meets the unit’s new ADA, Buffy and that’s about it. Really if I tell you anymore I’ll give the whole story away.
1. Chapter 1

Cold Case Hook-Up

Fiction Rated: T

Summary: Totally AU. Vampires, Slayers, and demons don't exist. Faith's a SVU detective (who would have thought, huh?) who meets the unit's new caseworker; Buffy and that's about it. Really if I tell you anymore I'll give the whole story away. It's just a story that popped in to my head and I couldn't get rid of it unless I wrote it. Don't like it don't read it easy as that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy that all belongs to Joss and Fox. I don't own Sergis' I'm just borrowing that too.

A/N: I don't have someone to look this over and tell me what to fix or whatever so bear with me it'll probably suck. I know that my grammar and spelling isn't good, there's just so much Microsoft Word can do, so please don't have me for it.

Special Victims Unit detective, Faith LeHane, sat at her desk with her booted feet upon all the files on her desk. She leaned back in her chair and sipped her Mango Passion Fruit smoothie from Dunkin' Doughnuts while looking at her latest case. The day seemed slow and the heat wave going on out side was not helping the day move along. There had not been any new leads in her latest case for the past few days and she was about ready to give up. Then again, she didn't go to school then to one of the toughest police academies in the nation and work her ass off to get where she was just to give up when a case started to run cold. She sighed and flipped one page of the file and scribbled down some notes.

"Don't you hate it when a rape case runs cold? It just doesn't sit right with me when we let the cases go cold for so long or never solve them. Then some sick fuck gets off and thinks they're God and they go hurt some other girl an get away with it. Buncha Bullshit." SVU detective and Faith's partner, Kate Dell, stated as she threw the file she was looking for on her desk and sat up.

Faith looked up at her partner with an amused grin, "why the hell do you let things like this get to you. You always do this. Have we ever lost a case? No, we haven't. We're the best SVU detectives in all of New York City, K. We'll catch this sick son of a bitch jus' like we do all the others."

"If you say so. I just don't get why someone would wanna do something like rape or sexually hurt someone or abuse them."

Faith took a sip of her mango smoothie and shook her head. "You got me, K. Its not my job to get into the minds of these sick fucks I'll leave that to the profilers. I just arrest them."

"Yeah, like Dale Himlyon or whatever her name is from the cold case files or something." Kate sat forward and grabbed her soda and looked up at Faith. "What!"

Faith shook her head and scuffed, "You watch way too much TV, girl."

"Yeah, yeah I know. Don't rub it in, but what else am I suppose to do? I have no real life, no girlfriend, no kids, not even some annoying room mate." Kate slammed her head down on her desk. "My life is pointless. All I do is work, or sleep, or be on the computer. God, I can't even get the courage to ask that hot cryptographer that works in the tech labs out without making myself look like an idiot."

"Wait! You mean you haven't asked Kennedy out yet!" Faith slammed her hands on her desk causing Kate to jump back. "What the hell are you waiting for! Yunno if you don't ask her out first then Rosenberg from the Cyber Crime Unit is gonna beat you to it. Then I have to listen to you complain."

"I don't know if she even likes me, Faith. I don't wanna make an idiot of myself." Kate said quietly and played with her pen.

Faith gave her a "d'uh" look, "are you kidding me! I know for a fact, you know, shit everybody knows she has the hotts for you. Every time we have to go to he labs you two are always flirting. Will you just get it over with and call her and ask her out to dinner." Kate sheepishly shook her head no. "Fine! I'll do it for you." Faith picked up the phone and started dialing the number for the tech labs.

"No!" Kate jumped up and tried to get the phone from Faith. "No, Faith man don't. Your gonna make me look like an idiot! Please, Faith."

"Oh and jumping up and down and begging me isn't already making you look like an ass? Will you just sit down and relax, I can handle this." Faith waited a few moments before someone picked up. "Hey Kennedy, this is Det.LeHane from SVU…..no, nothing important, more of a social call. See I got this friend that really, really likes you but she doesn't have the balls to ask you out herself and I'm sick of hearing her complaining and shit. So I thought I would help her out a lil yunno." Faith paused a second to listen to Kennedy. "Yes you know her. So would you be interested in dinner? With her that is." Faith paused and nodded her head while listening to Kennedy. "Kate Dell. So you interested?" Kate's face fell when Faith mentioned her name, her fear of rejection surfacing again. Then Faith looked up at her and winked. Kate's eyes then grew wide in hope of something good. "Great! She'll pick you up tomorrow night at 7. Ok, can do. No problem. Bye." Faith hung up the phone with a satisfied smirk and leaned back in her chair and laced her hands behind her head. "See now that wasn't so hard. So what do you say?"

Kate glared at her, "thanks."

"Well don't sound so upset about it." Faith chuckled. "I know you're happy about it. C'mon smile….smile." Faith coaxed Kate.

Kate rolled her eyes and a small smile spread on her lips, "thank you, partner."

"That's better. And hey no prob." Faith grabbed another file off her desk and started to leaf through it.

"So….where should I take Kennedy for our date?" Kate asked while doodling on her desk.

"Don't you worry about that, I'll take care of all that. You just pick her up and follow the directions I give you. Okay." Faith said without looking up at Kate, who just nodded.

"Excuse me I'm looking for Sergeant Tamberlins' office. I'm Buffy Summers, I'm supposed to be meeting with him today." A gentle voiced asked another detective that was stationed not too far from Faith and Kate's desks. Faith looked up and scanned the room for the unfamiliar voice. Her eyes stopped on a beautiful blonde across the room, her eyes traveled up and down the gorgeous body of the girl. "Ok, thank you." The girl turned and her eyes locked with Faith's. The girl smiled softly and continued to walk toward the sergeant's office, and Faith watched her go.

"Hey, Faith. Faith. Yoo-hoo, Faith!" Kate tried to get her partners attention.

Faith was snapped out of her reverie by Kate, "what? Huh? What's up?"

"Uh nothing but what's up with you. You just went space cadet Faith on me."

"Oh sorry. Something just caught my eye." Faith said turning back to her files.

"I guess so. Yunno you scare me sometimes." Kate stated.

Faith chuckled, "why? Cause I'm more fun then you?" Kate laughs sarcastically at that and turned back to her work.

"LeHane, Dell, my office now!" Sergeant Tamberlin ordered.

"Into the belly of the beast," Faith started

"And outta the demons ass," Kate finished. They both got up and walked to the sergeant's office.

"Yo, boss you wanted to see us." Faith asked.

"Our two best detectives but really not the brightest." The sergeant directed to the person sitting before him.

"Hey, hey there, Jeremy, be nice. If it wasn't for us the unit wouldn't be here." Faith stated as she flopped down in a chair while Kate leaned against the wall.

The sergeant looked back over to his guest, "Miss Summers I'd like you to meet Detective Faith LeHane and Detective Kate Dell. Two of the best in the Special Victims Unit. LeHane, Dell, this is Buffy Summers. She'll be the unit's new Assistant District Attorney." Tamberlin gestured to the girl sitting in front of him.

Faith reached her hand out to shake the blondes hand, that's when she noticed it was the same girl she was checking out earlier at her desk. Faith smiled softly, "Pleasure to meet you, Buffy. Please call me Faith."

Kate snorted from behind her, "Always the charmer, Faith. It gets you real far I'm sure." Faith glared at Kate, who just smiled back at her. She reached out to shake Buffy's hand, "Call me Kate."

"It's nice to meet you and I'm sure it will be a pleasure working with the best of the best." Buffy said.

"Right so," Tamberlins interjected. "I think we should all get back to work. Buffy I'll show you to your office."

"Right, boss. Gotta crack those cases. Get a snappin'." Faith said while getting up and walking out of the office. Kate just laughed at her and followed her.

"What the hell was that? 'Gotta crack those cases. Get a snappin''" Kate said in her best Faith interpretation voice.

"Shut up! I had to get out of there and fast." Faith said.

"Oh really? And why is that? Was she another one of your drunken one night stands?" Kate asked.

"What! No! It's just…did you see her? She's fucking drop dead gorgeous!" Faith stated and dropped down in her chair.

"And? That's never caused you to act like that or well this before. What makes her different?"

"Nothing. Its just she's hot." Faith sighed, "God, I just met her and I really want her."

"Right. Then what's stopping you? You've never done this before. You're always miss want, take, have." Kate sat down and picked up a file.

Faith leaned her head back against her chair, "I don't know. Its like I just met her but I already know that I don't want her to be one of my use 'em and lose 'em types. Its fucked up and really confusing!"

"Oh so you want to date her then?" Faith didn't look up at Kate but slowly and lightly nodded. "Oh my God, the queen of one night stands wants to actually date someone. Wow."

"Will you shut up! I just met the girl, I don't even know if she likes me or girls for that matter. What am I gonna do, K?" Faith asked.

"I dunno but you better think of something fast 'cause she's heading this way, right towards you." Kate watched Buffy walk up behind Faith. "Hi, Buffy."

Buffy looked at Kate and smiled, "Hi, Kate. Faith."

"Hey uh B-Buffy. What can I do for you?" Faith tried to remain cool and kept together.

"Well see I'm new to this part of town so I really don't know where the best places to have lunch are. So I was wondering if you could maybe show me around a little. But if you're too busy or don't want to you can say so, I'll just-"

"No!" Faith interrupted and stood up, startling Buffy. "I would love to show you around, as long as you let me treat you to lunch. Deal."

"Oh no I couldn't let you do that." Buffy said while placing a hand on Faith's arm.

"Please let me, its like a rule for me. I can't not treat a beautiful lady like yourself to lunch after showing her around town." Faith said flirtatiously.

Kate observed the two flirting, trying to hide her grin. "Oh Buffy just let her treat you or she'll never shut up."

Buffy looked at Kate and laughed, "Ok then I guess Faith wins but only this one time." Buffy smiled at Faith.

"Oh you say that now but after you see where I'll be treating you, you'll change your mind." Faith smiled.

"Great, it's settled then. Let me just go get my coat and we can leave." Buffy said and walked off towards her office.

Faith turned to Kate, her mouth a gape. "Holy shit, I'm taking her out to lunch. Did that really just happen?"

"Looks like it, girl. Guess all your problems were solved. Now go out there and whoo her." Kate gave her the thumbs up.

"B-But I don't know how to whoo, or do dates, or relationships! I can't do this."

"Yes you can, its not hard just be yourself. Only minus the getting her drunk and having a one off with her, oh and be just a little nice. You'll do fine. Now go, so I can "get the balls" to go down stairs to the tech labs and invite Kennedy out to lunch. Now here she comes, you'll do fine."

"Hey ready to go?" Buffy asked happily.

"Uh yeah, lets go." Faith grabbed her coat and followed Buffy out.

"Good Luck." Kate called after her.

"And this is one of the best pizzerias in all of NYC, nothing like Italian pizza in the heart of New York City. Trust me you'll love this place, one bite and you'll never want any other pizza again." Faith said as she held open the door to Sergis' Italian Pizzeria for Buffy.

"Wow." Buffy stated as she walked into the pizzeria. The interior looked just like a little restaurant in Italy would. There was a guy in the back rolling and throwing the pizza dough and everyone was speaking Italian. It really made you feel like you were in Italy.

"There are only three of these pizzerias in the world. One in Italy, one here, and there's one in a small town up state. I think the town is called Potsdam, it's like right down the street from my sister Jacey's apartment; she's going to SUNY Potsdam. And all the pizzerias are owned by the same guy; Sergi. He's a nice guy, kinda like a dad to everyone. You'll like him and his wife." Faith said as she led them to a table in the back of the restaurant. She slid in to one booth and Buffy slid in opposite her.

Buffy continued to look around the restaurant in awe. The walls were covered in murals that looked like you were looking out windows at a vinery. The carpet was a soft red with vine designs. There was a door way to the far right that led to the ballroom designed banquet halls. There was a tall cherry stained bar at the front of the restaurant near the entrance. There was Italian opera music playing low, making the pizzeria seem cozier and a little romantic.

"Ah, Faith me Donna Bella. 'Tis good to see you, yes. Quick, Louisa comes see who had visited us." Said a chubby expensively dressed man in broken English and with an Italian accent. Faith softly smiled and stood up to hugged the man then the woman that came up behind her. "Where's is Kate. Why 'tis only one of my Bellas here?"

Faith laughed softly at Sergi's question, "Kate has finally decided to take that girl, Kennedy, she's been talking none stop about out to lunch. She also has a date with her tomorrow night. I'm very surprised she didn't bring her here to eat."

"Ah I see, well 'tis Kennedy girl is very lucky; Kate is a wonderful Donna." Sergi spoke and Faith nodded her head in agreement.

"Oh Sergi this is my friend Buffy. Buffy this is Leugie, the owner of this fine restaurant. Buffy shook Sergi's hand, "Its very nice to meet you. This is a very beautiful restaurant you have."

"'Tis nice to meet you Buffy. Thank you, but really you should be telling that to me wife she designed everything." Sergi smiled softly at Buffy then looked at Faith. "She is definitely Bella. You do a nice job of finding them, Faith. Is she, ah do you put it, a "keeper"?" Faith blushed lightly and Sergi chuckled. "Ah, do not mind that 'tis not important. I shall bring you your menus, Bellas." Sergi stated and walked off towards the bar.

"Why did he keep calling us Donnas and Bellas? What did he say about me too?" Buffy asked shyly.

Faith gave Buffy a soft amused smile, "Donna means woman and Bella means beautiful. He said that you were beautiful, well are beautiful. Donna Bella means beautiful woman. That of which you are, Donna Bella."

Buffy stared at Faith for a moment until Faith looked up and their eyes locked. Faith was blown away at how beautiful Buffy was and how much she really wanted to kiss her but she knew that would be pushing things and she did not want to scare this girl off she liked her way too much. Buffy smiled softly at Faith making her look even more beautiful, Faith's heart made a flip and she felt butterflies in her stomach. All of which was so foreign to Faith, she had never felt this way before with anyone else. Yes, there had been hundreds of girls and boys before Buffy but none of them ever caused Faith to feel the things she was feeling now.

"Now is that you just repeating what Sergi said or do you really mean that?" Buffy asked.

"Oh I mean that, you are beautiful Buffy." '_Breath takingly beautiful,' _Faith added in her mind. Faith couldn't keep her eyes off of the girl in front of her.

"Here we go, Bellas. I shall be back in a moment for your orders." Sergi said, setting the menus done in front of the girls and breaking the trance Faith was in.

"Thank you, Sergi." Faith said and Sergi nodded and walked away.

"Hmmm, so what's the best thing to have, it all sounds so yummy." Buffy asked.

"It's all very good here but I think that because its your first, but not last, time here I think you should just try the pepperoni pizza." Faith stated without even looking at her menu and plucking Buffy out of her hand and waving Sergi down. "Lu, we're jus' gonna have the pepperoni pizza." Faith yelled to Sergi at the bar, Lu nodded and placed the order.

Buffy still mesmerized by the designed of the pizzeria continued to look around, while Faith gaze her totally in trace with Buffy's beauty. "This place is like beyond beautiful," Buffy stated.

Faith only hearing part of what Buffy said responded, "Yes, she is."

Buffy blushed and looked at her. Faith was lost in Buffy's deep blue eyes, she never want to look away, she could get lost in those eyes, in her beauty. They continued to look at each other until they heard a throat being clear, Faith looked up to see Sergi standing beside the table with two cokes in his hands that he set on the table. "Two pops for the Donna Bellas."

"Thank you, Ser."

"Your pie shall be done very soon. Please continued to…. ah…talk." Sergi backed away and winked at Faith.

Buffy pulled her soda towards her and sipped it; Faith stirred the ice in her drink around with her straw. "So you're a detective." Buffy said trying to start some talking.

"I think we established that back at the station, Buffy." Faith stated teasingly.

"Yeah I know but I was trying to start a conversation." Buffy said embarrassingly.

"I know. I was just picking on you. You look cute when you blush." This made Buffy blush harder and look down at the table. "Hey, no need to get embarrassed I didn't mean to be mean."

"No, you're fine. You really mean it? That I'm cute?" Buffy asked shyly.

"No." Faith stated and Buffy looked at her with confusion in her eyes. "I think you're drop dead beautiful, no I take that back you're drop dead gorgeous." Buffy blushed once again and looked away from Faith. "Its nothing to be embarrassed about, its only the complete truth. And I don't always tell the truth…oh is it too late to take that back?" Faith joked and Buffy laughed.

"So, what to talk about now then. You said you have a sister, Jacey was her name right?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, she lives in Potsdam, New York. She's attending SUNY Potsdam to get her degrees and shit to become a high school guidance counselor. I usually head up to see her at the end of every month and when ever she has a big Lacrosse game, swimming competition or a wakeboarding competition. She's a good kid we're close, as close as sisters could be. She actually helps to run a camp in the Adirondacks for six weeks, two three-week sessions one for boys one for girls. And she's also the director for the All-American Soap Box Derby up near her. She like totally loves kids and serving her country and shit, she's like the star citizen of the year or something." Faith chuckled and played with her napkin a sad smile on her face.

"You miss her, huh." Buffy said and Faith nodded in response. "It's the same way with me and my sister, Dawn. She's off in college in Europe, she's gonna be an Art and English major. She wants to own an art gallery like our mother did. I hardly ever see her and it hurts 'cause its me and her now, our mother died of a brain tumor a few years ago."

"Oh I'm sorry, it must still be hard to get past." Faith said with care.

"Yes it is but I think I'm finally getting past it." Buffy smiled at Faith, who smiled back. "So your sister runs a camp? How cool is that, I wish I had another sister that did all that. You're pretty lucky." Faith nodded and smiled at Buffy, they continued to talk until the pizza came. They ate in comfortable silence and idly chatted after they were done.

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy that all belongs to Joss and Fox. I don't own the Ground 'Round restaurant I'm just borrowing it and I don't own Sergis' I'm just borrowing that too.

Kate stood outside the door of computer labs in the precinct, her nervousness causing her to slightly shake. She took a few deep breaths to calm down and went over what she was going to say to Kennedy. She started pacing back and forth in front of the doors in her nervous state. "So…uh...K-Kennedy…I was just wondering if you would like to go grab a bite to eat? Shit, I'm so screwed! This isn't as easy as I thought it would be." Kate threw her arms up in aspiration. "No, c'mon Kate you can do this pull yourself together. Just breathe and take it slow, act cool just like you normally do and you should be fine. Right? I should be fine right, cause she likes me right? She agreed to go to dinner with me so she must like me…. right?" Kate nervously asks herself as she slowly tries to get the courage to walk into the lab.

"Well, well who do we have here? Looks likes someone forgot where their desk is and wondered into the wrong area." Says a snobby voice from behind Kate.

"Rosenberg." Kate stated letting out a sigh in annoyance, her head falling back some and her eyes looking up to the ceiling. "What do you want?" She ground out.

"Well…. Dell, I've always wanted a million dollars and a big place in the Bahamas' but I don't think you can get that for me. So I want you to turn right around go back to your desk and forget ever thinking about asking Kennedy out…oh and cancel your date tomorrow night. You're outta your league, you don't have a chance with Kennedy." Willow stated aggressively advancing towards Kate.

Kate wiped around to face Willow and crossed her arms over her chest and moved towards her menacingly. "You would love that too much wouldn't you? Its not gonna happen Willow so why are you asking? Why do you have to have to do this, what the hell did I ever do to piss you off? I think I have a right to know don't you. I used to be yours and Xander's best friend; if it weren't for me you never would have gotten this job. So where the hell did we go wrong? What in all the fuck did I do to you?"

Willow huffed in annoyance, "where did we go wrong, what did you do? I thought by now you would have gotten a clue but no you're just as dense as Faith. You took him from me! You knew I liked him and you still slept with him! That's where you went wrong! That was your big mistake!"

Kate's widened in confusing, she was completely dumbfounded as to what Willow was talking about. She shook her head and her brows fused together in confusion. "What in the hell are you talking about, Will. Who did I take? I don't have a fucking clue who the hell you're talking about?" Kate argued with the redhead.

"Oh are you full of shit! You know exactly who I'm talking about! Oz, I'm talking about Oz! You knew I liked him, you knew I had a date with him and you still went out partying and spelt with him! How could you do that! I trusted you, you were my best friend and you hurt me that much!" Willow screamed in frustration and turned her angered eyes to Kate when she heard her chuckle.

Kate continued to chuckle and rolled her eyes, "Will, that was in college give me a break! Will you just get over it; the past is the past let it rest. How many times do I have to apologize for it? I can't change the past, I can't take it back but trust me if I could I would in a heart beat! Can we just please put this past us, I'm sorry ok."

Willow turned away from Kate tears threatening to spill down her cheeks, she sniffed a little before saying, "but it still hurt cause you broke my trust. You promised and I put my trust in you. You said you were just going to take him out and hang with him and see if he really liked me. No where in our conversation did you say alcohol would be part of it and you promised you wouldn't have any because you know how you act!" Willow ground out, her eyes burning in to Kate.

"Will, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did and I regret it immensely. I never meant to hurt you, you were like my little sister, and all I ever did was care even though it didn't look like I did. I could apologize to you 'till the cows come home and I know that it would never be enough. But I am truly sorry, just please don't punish me anymore." Kate pleaded to Willow while slowly walking towards her.

"Answer me one question please, Will ok?" Willow nodded and Kate smiled at her softly. "Do you really like Kennedy, because if you do I will back off right now. I will turn around and walk up those stairs, go straight to my desk, pick up the phone and call Kennedy to cancel our date. You just say the words and it will be done, I promise." Kate stated seriously. "I know that I haven't given you any reason to trust me since the whole Oz incident but I will do anything to make it up to you, even if that means leaving Kennedy alone so you can be happy." Kate said sincerely and putting a calming hand on her shoulder. Willow took a deep breath and looked up to Kate, she smiled softly and put her hand over Kate's on her shoulder before she broke down in tears on Kate's shoulder. Kate wrapped her arms around Willow's small shoulders and rubbed her back soothingly.

They stayed that way for a few short minutes before Willow's tears stopped, she sniffled and pulled out of Kate's arms gently. Kate smiled at her and moved a strand of her from her face and gentle asked, "You feeling better now? You got a lot out there, never seen you like that before."

"I don't." Willow said quietly and looked to the floor, suddenly finding it quiet interesting. "You don't feel better? Well yeah I guess you still need a little time and probably space too right? I should probably leave right; I'll go call Kennedy to cancel, its for the best you should be happy." Kate babbled, oblivious to Willow's slight smile.

"That's not what I meant. I'm fine right now, really I am. I meant that I don't like Kennedy, well I do but I can tell you like her more. I was just trying to get her first and telling you to leave her alone just because I wanted to get back at you. Anyway, I don't really think she's my type, she too out there or something just like you. So I think you two will be happy together and I have this feeling that there's someone out there for me but that person isn't Kennedy." Willow said genuinely and lightly squeezing Kate's shoulder. "I should probably go. Don't worry no matter what you say she'll say yes, she really does like you she doesn't stop talking about you."

Willow turned and started to walk away before she turned back to Kate with a small smile, "I forgive you now. I think I forgave you along time ago I just didn't admit it, I don't think I really wanted to but I do now. You still are a good person regardless of your flaws, Kate always remember that. Good luck but I doubt you need it." She turned and continued to walk away.

"Willow?" Kate's voice stopped the red head mid step; she turned to look at her. "Thank you and maybe we could have lunch sometime y'know to catch up on things. Oh and invite Xander too I think I should apologize to him too." Willow nodded and walked away feeling immensely better.

Kate watch the red head go and smiled, she felt much better now that she had gotten to talk to Willow she felt that an incredible weight had been lifted of her shoulders. She knew though that things would probably never be like they were between her, Willow, and Xander. Willow would still hold the pain that Kate had inflicted upon her and Xander would back her up no matter what but she hoped that with time Willow would be able to trust her again even if it was just a little.

Kate took a deep breath and walked through the lab doors and towards Kennedy's office. She had been in the computer labs thousands of times before but every time she walked in she was still in awe with the whole set up of the place. The 14th Precinct was known for having the two best SVU detectives, Faith and her, in the city and having one of the most absolute and advanced computer systems and labs in the country. Their computer system and lab ranked just under the F.B.I's, Pentagon's, and the White House's and every member here was very proud, most especially Willow and Kennedy. Kate loved being in the labs; she loved being near computers or anything to do with computers, she felt most at home when she had a computer in her hands. She had had gotten her first computer when she was ten years old and she had gotten immediately hooked, she became a wiz in less then a year. She knew everything there's was to know about computers and computer programs, she would spend hours on a computer just fooling around and figuring out how they work. She often wondered why she had never pursued a career working in Cyber Crime, Cyber Forensics or something like that but she found that she liked working more with people and something's in her past went more along with the career she had picked then with a computer career.

She slowly approached Kennedy's open office door, she took a deep breath to relax before raising her first to knock on the door. Kennedy looked up from the file she was looking over and smiled at Kate who was leaning against the frame of the door. "Hey."

"Hi." Kennedy smiled, closed the file on her desk and leaned back in her chair. She looked Kate up and down before look to her computer screen from the corner of her eye as if she was contemplating something. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked back to Kate, their eyes locked. Kate became nervous at Kennedy's stare; she swallowed heavily and smiled nervously. The brunette sitting at the desk chuckled at Kate's obvious state of anxiety. "Do I really make you this nervous?"

Kate laughed and looked to the floor, she ran a hand down her face and asked, "Is it really that obvious?" Kennedy had an amused look on her face that clearly stated 'yes' when Kate looked up at her. "Ok so it is." She walked forward to sit in on of the chairs in front of Kennedy's desk; she sat down and rested her arms on her knees. Kennedy stood up and walked around her desk, Kate's eyes followed her until she stopped in front her and leaned against the front of the desk. Kennedy tilted her head to one side and locked eyes with Kate; they stared at each other in silence for what seemed like eternity. Kate broke the comfortable silence, "so uh what do you say to getting some lunch?"

Kennedy pushed away from her desk and stood over Kate who's eyes slowly traveled up Kennedy's slim muscular body, over her luscious lips, her beautiful face and finally stop at her deep brown eyes. Kate stood up and unconsciously licked her dry lips; her body was pressed into Kennedy's. Kennedy smiled at her with passion and took Kate's hand. "I would love to have lunch with you." Kennedy whispered hoarsely, she stepped back from Kate and started towards the door pulling Kate with her by the hand. Kate followed in complete surprise and without a second thought.

Kate and Kennedy walked hand and hand to the Ground 'Round that was just down the street of the precinct. Kate smiled and held the door of the restaurant open for Kennedy; they waited to for the waitress to come seat them. They were seated at a booth in the bar, the waitress handed them their menus and ask what they would like to drink. She walked away after saying she would get their drinks and come back to take their orders. The waitress set their drinks down and took their orders then walked away. Kate looked up to Kennedy and smiled nervously, Kennedy bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Relax a little its not good to be tense during a date, it doesn't generally make you look good." Kennedy said and reached out to lace her fingers with Kate's over the table.

"Is this really a date? I thought tomorrow night was our date?"

"No, this is a date I wouldn't have agreed to have come unless it was. So that means this is our first date, one of which you asked me out and not Faith to do it for you." Kennedy laughed at Kate's apparent embarrassment. "Its not that bad, you could have done worse."

Kate threw her head back and laughed and Ken's comment. "I could have done worse? How so?" Kennedy just shrugged and shook her head.

They fell into a comfortable silence, their hands still laced together on the table. Once again their eyes locked and Kate's thumb softly caressed the back of Kennedy's hand, they both leaned forward on the table and mindlessly chatted until their lunch came.

Faith and Buffy finished eating and Faith paid the bill before leaving. They walked out to the street and started towards the precinct. Buffy turned to Faith with a large smile, "Thank you for lunch, it was amazing. I had a lot of fun, the food was great, the restaurant was beautiful but the company was even better."

Faith blushed and look down at the sidewalk before turning to Buffy. "You're welcome, I'm glad you had fun you look like you did." Faith took a deep breath to calm her nerves and work up the courage to ask Buffy out. "Uh Buffy? I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

Buffy looked at Faith with the biggest smiled on her face. "I would love to go out with you tomorrow night, Faith." Buffy said before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on Faith's cheek. "I hate to cut this short but I have something's to do before I get back to work. You don't mind catching a cab back do you because if you do I can give you a ride back?"

Faith softly shook her head, "no don't worry about it, it'll give me a chance to think about something's on my latest case. You go on ahead I don't mind."

"Thank you again. I'll see you at work then?" Buffy leaned forward and softly kissed Faith's lips before turning around to her car. She got in and threw Faith one last smile before driving off.

A huge smile spread across Faith's face, "Yes!." She said enthusiastically before turning and walking in the direction of the precinct.

Buffy was driving when her cell started to ring; she picked it up and glanced at the caller ID, she immediately recognized Dawn's number and flipped the phone open. "Hey, I was wonder when you would call me."

"Yeah, well things have been really hectic here. I'm so glad school is officially over and I'm free to go home." Dawn said happily. "So how has the city that never sleeps treating you?"

"Good, its not as bad as I thought it would be. My apartment is really nice and spacious, I just started my new job today and so far so good I really like it. There's a lot of nice people and some pretty good restaurants, so all in all it's a really cool city." Buffy said excitedly.

"Why do I have a feeling that there's more? What are you not telling me, Buffy?"

"Nothing, that's it really it is."

"Don't lie to me, Buffy. There's something else isn't there, tell me." Dawn joked.

"Ok yes there's more, I met someone today actually." Buffy said shyly.

"Oh my God! You did! What's his name? Is he cute? Hott? C'mon I need details!" Dawn rushed out.

Buffy laughed at her sisters enthusiasm, "Dawn, Dawn calm down and I'll tell you. Ok please don't freak out when I tell you this Dawn. The person I met well it isn't a guy, it's was girl and her name is Faith. She's really cool and she's really hott, she's a detective and from what I heard one of the best. Dawn? Dawn, please say something."

Dawn was momentarily speechless on the other end of the phone. "Its cool Buffy really it is. I'm totally fine with it, really. So tell me more about her."

"You mean that? You're really fine with it?"

"Of course I'm fine with it, you're my sister this doesn't change anything you will always be my big sister. I just want you to be happy and if that means that you're with this girl then I'm happy." Dawn stated sincerely. "So tell me more about her I think I should know something about her since I'll be meeting her in less then a week."

"What? You're coming here? Are you serious?"

"Yep, I'll be there the day after tomorrow. It was suppose to be a surprise but I thought it would be best that I tell you. So I take it you're excided about me visiting?"

"Of course I'm excided, I haven't seen you in over a year and a half. Ok so you want to know about Faith then? She's great; she's really sweet and compassionate. She took me out to lunch today, we went to this really nice Italian pizzeria and we talked she told me about her sister that lives up state and all this other really cool stuff. She also asked me out to dinner tomorrow night. You'll like her Dawn I'm sure of it."

"I hope I do. Hey, I gotta go me and a few friends are gonna go hang out. Oh you don't mind if I bring a friend do you? It'll be for just a few days until she finds a place to stay or I do or something, she has nowhere to go. Please Buffy can she come?" Dawn pleaded.

"Yeah, she can come of course. Its not like I don't have the room or anything. Ok kid I'll let you go, you take care and call me when you get all your flight arrangements so I can pick you girls up."

"Ok Buffy will do. Talk to you soon and be safe. I love you and I'll see you in a few days." Dawn said and hung up, Buffy closed her phone and set it down on the seat next to her.

Faith walked down the sidewalk toward the precinct when her phone rang, she grabbed it off of her belt and looked at the caller ID. She noticed the number and flipped it open. "Hey sis, what's up?"

"Hey, long time no talk. Not a whole lot here, things have been pretty stressful since finals and shit but I got through 'em and now I'm ready to see my sister. So what are you doing the day after tomorrow?" Faith's sister Jacey asked.

"Uh working…so I really can't make it up to see you until the beginning of next month you know that, JC." Faith stated.

"Yeah, I know I'm only asking because I'm flying down and I need someone to pick me up." Jacey said in a singsong like voice.

Excited wouldn't be the word to describe how Faith was feeling after she heard her sister say she was coming to visit. "Oh shit you are? Man that is so fucking cool I totally can't wait! We are gonna have a fucking blast!"

"Yeah I figured that much, y'know the city that never sleeps 'n all. So what the hell is up with you?" Jacey enthusiastically asks.

"Well…." Faith says, "I met someone today I just finish lunch with her actually."

"Oh really…. and what is this lucky lady's name and is this going to be another one of your conquests?" Jacey asks bluntly.

"Why does everyone keep thinking that I'm only in to it for the sex! That's not all I'm about y'know." Faith sighs dramatically.

"Faith, most of the time you're only interested in someone because of the sex you even admit it and to everyone that knows you that is the only thing we know you like." Jacey stated.

"Ok well things have changed. I really, really like this girl, she's funny, and so God damn beautiful it hurts. I think no I know this is the one, JC. Believe me I don't think I ever wanted someone as much as I want this girl right now. And its not for sex like you may think, I love this girls company, I love to look at her I could spend hours just staring at her and I would never grow old with it." Faith said dreamily.

"Ok I believe you, she sounds fantastic. So what's her name?"

"Buffy. Well her full name is Elizabeth Anne Summers but she likes to go by Buffy, isn't that a beautiful name though? Just wait until you see her she'll blow you away."

"She sounds amazing I guess. So what does she do y'know as a living?" Jacey curiously asked.

"She's a Assisant District Attorney at the precinct she'll be working with the unit for a while. Today was her first day actually. Jacey, when I first saw her I was memorized then after I met her she asked me to show her around town, so I did and I took her to Sergis' for lunch. We have a date for tomorrow night too. JC trust me you'll love her."

"I'm sure I will as long as you're happy that's all that matters. Look big sis I gotta go I'm gonna finish packing and then Em, Jazzy and me are going to go out y'know it's the last night well get to hang together 'till next semester. I'll call you with my flight plan ok. I miss you and can't wait to see you." JC said enthusiastically.

"I know little sis, we're gonna rock this city! You be careful flying that plane, are you coming down alone?" Faith asked seriously.

"No Emily's gonna fly with me down then fly the plane back then come get me and she's gonna have Jazzy with her so don't worry. You know that I'm the safest pilot out there as is Emily and Jaz, we'll be careful I promise. I really must go I'll talk to you later I promise. I love ya sis remember that." JC responded sincerely.

"I know I just worry its what big sisters do, I don't know what I would do without you J. Ok I'll let you go. I love you and you fly safe. And drive if the weather is bad please."

"I will, geez Faith I know how to fly I've been doing it since I was a kid remember. I'll be careful…totally careful, I'll check everything twice hell even a third time just to be really safe. I won't fly if there are more then four clouds in the sky ok, and I'll land immediately if things start to look bad. I promise. Now stop worrying and good luck on your date, knock her off her feet or whatever. Love ya. Bye." Jacey hung up without another word and left Faith staring at the phone in her hand.

"She hung up on me, the little brat hung up on me. I'm so gonna get her for that." Faith chuckled and continued back to the precinct for the last half of the day.

TBC…..


	3. Author's Note

Thank you to everyone that has been reviewing it's greatly appreciated. I just wanted to let everyone know that I have not stopped writing the story or whatever, I just won't be able to update for a while because my primary computer has a virus and I need to take it to be fixed. Thus, I won't be able to update until I get it back. I hope everyone understands, trust me this really sucks! I will try to update as soon as I can but don't be surprised if it isn't for another week or so. Thank you all once again for the reviews keep 'em coming, and thank you for your time.

Raider29


	4. Chapter 3

Faith walked back to the precinct like she was on cloud nine, all thoughts revolved around a certain blond beauty and what she was planning for their date. She walked towards the main doors to the precinct, walked past the main desk flashing her badge at the new uniform that was working desk duty. Faith had to admit that if she hadn't met Buffy she would have been all over the cute brunette working desk duty. She mounted the elevator and pushed the floor button that lead to the SVU department, when the doors opened she started towards her desk.

"Well look who's back and smilin'." Kate grinned, "So how was it? Did you end up scaring her off?"

Faith glared and gave Kate an amused yet pissed smile, "Great and no I didn't. We had a great time. Yunno, I could say the same thing for you and Ken or did you not go out with her today"

" I asked her out and we had a great time too." Kate retaliated, "Oh and guess who I "bumped" into on my way there, and this will make you laugh."

Faith walked over to her chair and plopped down in it throwing her booted feet up on her desk. "Enlighten me, who?" Faith leaned forward and grabbed a file off her desk and idly flipping through it.

Kate sighed heavily and rolled her eyes, "Oh c'mon Faith guess its no fun if you don't guess!"

Faith bit her teeth and rolled her eyes then glared at Kate, she was most certainly not in the mood for games she had a date to plan. "I don't fuckin' know, the Easter Bunny! Jus' tell me already!"

"Alright, alright no need to get bitchy, jeez. Willow, I talked to Willow." Faith looked at Kate with a raised brow and shook her head in a confused manner. "Rosenberg! Red the bitch as you call her. Makin' a connection here yet Faith?"

"Yeah I know who it is now! Wadda she want? Oh don't tell me she told you to back down on Kennedy. Damn nerd! Like she could get someone like Kennedy." Faith huffed.

"Ok then anyway that's not what she wanted, well yeah it was at first but anyway we resolved things and we're kinda like friends now. I found out why she hated me and shit, it was all because of some shit back in college but now everything is cool with us and turns out she never really liked Kennedy she was jus' trying to make trouble for me. So now all is forgiven and we're suppose to be havin' lunch sometime to catch up on things." Kate babbled, while Faith listened totally uninterested.

"That's great, Kate, fuckin' wonderful you have fun with that 'kay. Now be quiet and start working on this case, ok." Faith huffed and continued flipping through files and scribbling down notes.

"What the hell is your problem? You come in here all nice and happy ready to go on about how great your date was but the moment I tell you about Willow you get pissed. What the hell?" Kate accused.

"I'm not pissed I jus' don't like the girl for some reason ok. She's too….too…geeky!" Faith argued and shrugged her shoulders.

"That's not it is it! You don't like her 'cause she wouldn't sleep with you when you first met her that's what it is! God, you are so low you know that! Sometimes I wonder why I put up with your lousy ass, you're such as goddamn pain in the ass. If it's not about sex then its not important! You are so fucking low." Kate yelled and jumped up from her desk.

"Hey you better watch it kid 'cause I ain't putting up with your shit got it! I've only had to up this gun once and I didn't want to but I won't hesitate to use it again on you." Faith said putting a hand on her firearm and stood up to her full height, towering over Kate with a cold look in her eye.

Kate shook her head and laughed sadistically, "Hide behind your gun, Faith, jus' like you always do. Things get tough you either run or pick a fight; you think you're all that F well newsflash you're not. Now tell me why don't you like Willow?"

Faith backed down and looked to the floor in an almost ashamed way then walked back to her chair and sat. "Its not the fact that she wouldn't sleep with me but it's the shit she said. It was like she saw right through me, through my toughness act and shit, she called me worthless, and lets just say I really didn't like it. I know she was trying to see get me to I don't know see what I'm doing or some shit. I don't like the idea of people; well other then you, JC, and Buffy, knowing the real me, the me that doesn't have the tough girl attitude and shit. I know that really isn't a reason to hate someone they're only trying to help right but I just can't help it." Faith explained.

"No, No I get it, I think in some weird way I understand. You never had a good life I know that hell I lived through it with you. I get what you're say but do you think you can maybe try to like her even just a little for me please." Kate pleaded, Faith looked at her sadly and nodded. "Thanks. Now I know there was more you had to tell me so spill!"

A large smile spread across Faith's face and she said in a sing-song voice "Guess who's coming to visit."

"No way! No fucking way, JC's coming here!" Kate practically started jumping up and down once Faith smiled and nodded. "This is gonna rock! You remember all the fun we had last time she was here! God this is awesome, you don't have any idea how much I miss your sister, dude!" Faith raised an eye brow at this. "Not in that way! I'll have you know that I've never slept with your sister, she's like a sister to me!"

"That's a good things, 'cause if I find out that you did I will shoot you. Ok, enough chit chat lets get this case figured out so I don't have to work on it tomorrow, I got a date." Faith said mischievously.

"Oh so you and Buffy are going out tomorrow then?" Faith nodded as Kate grinned. "Oh lucky you!"

"Thanks, now get working!"

"Ok, ok." Kate picked up another file and dove into her work while Faith smiled, she could not wait until tomorrow night.

……………….

Buffy was quickly walking toward her office and looking through a file in her hands when she bumped into someone. Dropping her files and the other person's files.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention this is my fault, God I'm such a ditz." Buffy said picking up her files and helping the other girl with her's.

"No it's ok, really it is. We all make mistakes and such, it's really no problem." The sweet voice said. Both girls stood up when they finished getting their files. "Willow Rosenberg…. um that would be me, right. I'm Willow." The girl stretched her hand out.

Buffy smiled politely and took the girls hand it a firm hand shake, "I'm Buffy Summers, it's very nice meeting you Willow."

"Are you new here? I only ask 'cause I usually know like everyone that comes this way and I've never seen you before so I figured that you're new but I guess I could be wrong it would be the first time." Willow babbled.

Buffy laughed a little at the girl's quick words, "Willow, Willow. You're right I'm new and I guess a little lost. I have no idea where I am or where my office is."

"Oh you're in the computer labs section of the precinct. W-Where are you working?" Willow asked.

"Oh I'm the new Assisant District Attorney up in the Special Victims Unit. And you must be one of the big computer girls I take it." Buffy shyly asked.

"Yep you got that right, I'm one of the head computer girls here I do like everything I know like everything about computers."

"That's like so cool. My sister's really into computer's too but not enough to have a job working with them, yunno." Buffy smiled. They continued chatting for a few minutes before Kennedy popped her head out of the labs saying that she needed help on with one of the computers.

"Well I have to go, we should get together sometime to hang out you can meet Xander and his wife or something." Willow said cheerily.

"Yeah, sounds good. You can meet Dawn and her friend, and maybe if you don't mind Faith, Kate and Kennedy could come. Hey why don't we try and do that this Friday or something." Buffy suggested.

"Yeah sounds great, I'll e-mail you or something ok, and I'm sure you'll talk to Faith and she'll talk to Kate and yunno it'll get around." Willow and Buffy laughed at that. They said good-bye and part on their way. Buffy headed back to her office with the new clearer directions Willow gave her.

…………………………

When Buffy arrived on the SVU floor she started towards her office walking past Faith who had been watching her since she stepped off the elevator. As she walked past Faith she threw the girl a sexy grin and Faith gulped. Buffy nodded towards her office softly, signaling Faith to join her. Buffy continued towards her office walking in a very sexy way.

"Uh hey Kate, I'll be back in a few ok." Faith said quickly and left with out another word. She stepped up to Buffy's door and knocked lightly, the door opened and Buffy motioned her in. Faith smiled and walked in and sat down in one of the chairs, Buffy came up and stood in front of her Faith looked up and smiled.

"You wanted to see me?" Faith asked innocently through her grin. Buffy smiled sexily and stepped closer to Faith and placed her hands on either side of the chair trapping Faith.

"I feel that I didn't thank you properly for lunch." Buffy said as she leaned closer to the other girl her eyes focusing between Faith's large plush lips and her deep chocolate eyes.

Faith's eyes moved from the blonde's lips to her beautiful green eyes, she licked her lips and leaned closer to Buffy. "Oh, I see and you want to thank me properly now. How so?" Buffy just smiled and closed the distance between her and Faith. They kissed passionately, lips crushing together, tongues begging entrance to mouths, teeth biting and nibbling. Faith ran her tongue over Buffy's bottom lip before pulling the blonde's lip between her teeth, Buffy moaned in pleasure and Faith smiled. Faith ran her tongue across Buffy's lips again begging entrance to her mouth, Buffy's mouth opened and their tongues battled. They continued kissing passionately while hands roamed over bodied.

The two didn't understand why they were suddenly making out in Buffy office since they had just met hours ago but neither had the will to pull away or make any logical thought, this felt right for them even if they were moving a little too fast. They were both content with what was happening, they just hit is off that's it. They were happy for the time being and they were pretty sure things would only get better.

TBC…..


End file.
